fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Sayaka Miki
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= HP Regen + |l1 = 500 |l2 = 550 |l3 = 600 |l4 = 650 |l5 = 700 |l6 = 750 |l7 = 800 |l8 = 850 |l9 = 900 |l10 = 1000 |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Arts Absorption + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 320% |l3 = 340% |l4 = 360% |l5 = 380% |l6 = 400% |l7 = 420% |l8 = 440% |l9 = 460% |l10 = 500% |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants party Debuff Immunity for 1 time, 3 turns. Increases party's buff removal resistance by 100% for 1 time, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Star Rate + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Crit Damage + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Rank '-'= Grants self Guts status for 1 time, 2 turns. (Revives with 1 HP) |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Crit Damage + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Doppel= Grants self Ignore Invicibility for 1 turn. . Deals damage to one enemy. Grants self Guts status for 1 time, 3 turns. (Revives with 2000 HP) |overchargeeffect = Increases own critical damage for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1950% |l2 = 1950% |l3 = 1950% |l4 = 1950% |l5 = 1950% |chargeeffect = Crit Damage + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 50% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 50% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts